


𝑨 𝑴𝒆𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒄'𝒔 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Seventeen year old Freddie Taylor,son of Roger Taylor a dentist,Freddie's a mechanic,he works on cars in his dads garage.He bumps into Sugar daddy,Brian May,a business man.he offers to let Freddie have anything he wants,until Roger's husband finds out about it(Roger's husband is a jerk to Freddie).Richard,Roger's husband,snitches to Roger about Freddie being in a relationship with an older man.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Taylor(sugar baby,Mechanic):17_ **

**_Brian May(sugar daddy):24_ **

**_Roger Taylor(dentist):34_ **

**_Richard Taylor(Rogers husband,cop):33_ **

**_John Deacon(Fellow Mechanic,Rogers friend,uncle to Freddie)_ **

**_......................_ **

** _Seventeen year old Freddie Taylor,son of Roger Taylor a dentist,Freddie's a mechanic,he works on cars in his dads garage.He bumps into Sugar daddy,Brian May,a business man.he offers to let Freddie have anything he wants,until Roger's husband finds out about it(Roger's husband is a jerk to Freddie).Richard,Roger's husband,snitches to Roger about Freddie being in a relationship with an older man.  
_ **

**_.............................._ **

**_ June 3rd 1990,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm seventeen.I work in my dads(Rogers) garage,i'm a Mechanic,i fix cars,do them up,pain them,replace parts,dad(Roger)is a dentist,his husband,Richard is a cop and a snitch.I stay up late spraying the car i had fixed?Snitched,dads response 'its late,but Freddie,you've got a few more minutes'. he doesn't mind me finishing up cars after my bedtime.

I'm currently working on a 1973 Plymouth satellite,its an old model.all i need to replace are the doors,the seats,my uncle John,dads friend,helps me as well when i need parts.

_**(John,** Freddie)_

_"uncle John,i need new seats for the 1973 Plymouth satellite"_

_**"okay,see you soon sport"** _

I took out the current seats,and doors.John arrived,helped me put in the new seats"uh oh here he comes",i muttered."shouldn't you be doing homework",Richard asked"Get your hand off my car",i spat."its not yours",he says"yes it is",i say"i take most of the cars i fix up",i spat.he slapped me."Nobody slaps my nephew",John growled,dad came out."hey John",he says"hey Rog",they hugged.

"Richard just slapped me",i say,he looked at Richard who went inside"man child",i muttered."what was that?",dad asked"it was aimed at Richard",i say."breakfast's soon",i nodded,John and i got back to putting the seats in.i sanded off the paint on the doors,"John?Can you hand me the red spray paint?",i ask.he does,i sprayed the doors red and body of the car,shined the leather seats and steering wheel,replaced the old worn down wheels.

I showered after locking the door to the garage.went to the table to eat breakfast."Dad?",he looked at me"yes?",he smiled"i.....I think i'm gay and like boys",i say."poof",Richard mumbled,i slapped him.

"Freddie",Dad says"he called me a poof!",i say."i didn't hear it",he says."sit down and finish eating",dad says."i'll say it,I'm gay and i'm proud and I like boys! I'm not afraid to be gay!",i say.flipping my hair,i heard dad dying of laughter.John walked in"what happened?",he asked"i came out as gay,made dad start laughing hard",i say"he said " 'I'm gay and i'm proud and i like boys! I'm not afraid to be Gay!' ",dad says.

"then flipped his hair",he says.I went to finish the car,Richard walked out wit match,lit it,"don't you fucking dare!",i yell,he lit the car on fire,i drop to the floor in tears "m my baby",i say,John came out"its fucked",i say.

"i can get another",John says."i promise",he says,i ran to my room,slamming the door behind me,put on a hoodie,jeans.grabbed my phone.I hate Richard!

Dad came in."what's wrong honey?",he asked"go look in the garage!",i say.still upset,i worked my ass off.dad came back,"you set your car on fire",he says"Richard did,i had nothing to do with it,he could've killed me! I was under the car when he did it",i say."don't lie to me",he says"i'm not",i show him the video"see?I'm under the car,Richard did it,he set it on fire,i worked my ass off for that car,",i say.

"sometimes i feel like you always take Richard's side over mine",i tell him."i'm going out anyway",i spat.I grabbed the keys to my 1957 Plymouth belvedere ,this one i had fixed up in Johns garage,this one is my baby.I got in,drove around for a bit.went to the cafe,the staff,manager and owner know me.

I walked in"usual?",Dean asked"yeah",i say"what happened?",he asked"well Richard set my 1973,Plymouth Satellite on fire,dad blamed me",i say."so instead i brought the belvedere",i say.i parked it round back.I sat with Dean while drinking my chocolate shake."you know i have an old Harley,you can keep",he says"thanks Dean",i say,"its in the back",he smiled.we walk out there.

"if you can get it to start,i'll pay for insurance",he says"you're on",i say.i fixed up the exhaust pipe.replaced the seat,handle bars,before the engine,dean passed me the keys.I put it into the ignition.I turn it on,the roar of the bike was heard"fuck",he cursed"have fun",i laugh."i'll drop it round later",he says,i nodded.

I drove home,well dropped my belvedere at Johns and put it in his garage."John!",i called out"yes?",he came into the garage"could you possibly get me a therapist?",i ask"sure but why?",he asked."i need someone to talk to apart from you",i say"sure sport",he ruffled my hair,drove me home.

"where have you been?",dad asked"the cafe,Dean said i could have his old Harley,he'd pay for insurance if i got it started,",i say"did it start?",he asked"yep",i say"he's paying insurance",i say."Dad,you owe me a new Plymouth Satellite!",i say."how much was that one?",he asked"I got it off John a few months back,you owe me a new one,Richard HAS to pay for it,not you,him,he has to pay for a new one,i can break apart for parts,or i'm leaving and wont come back",i say"don't you dare try and threaten me Freddie Taylor",he says.

"Richard set mine on fire dad,he owes me one,so do you",i say.dad did the unthinkable.he slapped me round the ear."H...How could you!",i yell,tearing up."you've never hit me before",i say.Go to your room,stay there,grounded for trying to threaten me",he says."deserved it",i mutter. 

I felt a hand grab my throat.Richard"listen here you little shit,",he starts."you live under my roof",i cut him off"belongs to my dad",he squeezed tighter,i couldn't breathe."L....Let go!",i was now slowly losing my breath."L....let go Dick!",i say.i try kicking him,"D.....dad!",i tried to yell,Richard dropped me,i lost consciousness.I heard Richard laughing,

after about three hours,i started coming round...I looked around,bright lights,hospital.Realising i'm hooked up to an ECG,IV,oxygen mask.John by my side"Freddie",he says"do you remember what happened?",he asked"yeah",i tell him,i sat up.

"tell me",he says,stroking my cheek"Richard,he strangled me while yelling at me,dad did jackshit to stop him",i say."he dropped me,i lay unconscious,how did i get here?",i ask"Me,i kicked the door in from the garage,your dad was at work,Richard was still laughing,i called the cops on him.they did nothing against him,he got off free,i brought you here",he says."I'm glad you're okay",he says,the doctor walked in.

"ah you're awake,i'm Dr Hayes",he says."do you remember what happened?",he asked"yeah,i do",i say."can you tell me?",he asked."My dads husband,strangled me while yelling at me,dads at work,cops did jackshit,my uncle John told me he kicked the door in from the garage,brought me here",i say.

i gave him the number to dads clinic,they took me off everything,John got me a drink and food.we sat and took"i got an old Harley off Dean",i say"i know,he told me,he came over while i was in the middle of breaking in",John says."its in my garage,i don't trust Richard with it,from now on,all the cars we fix up,they'll go in my garage",i nodded.

"speak of the devil moment",i mutter to John."Roger,how nice of you to show up",John says."he's my son",dad says"not anymore",i say."you left for work when Richard ALMOST KILLED ME!",i say."i was almost strangled to death by that prick",i say.

"you don't care,you would've stayed and helped me",i say."pick a side me or Richard?",i ask.dad came to my bedside."Freddie,listen to me please,i love you,you're my son,my baby,my adorable seventeen year old,I care about you Freddie,",he says"if you did,you would've taken my side when i told you Richard set my car on fire,i can't trust Richard around my cars now,he set my Satellite on fire,i have been working my ass of on that car,it took me months to get the parts i needed for it,",i say"he owes me one",i say.

"i'll get it Freddie,i'll buy one from my own money",dad says."i already have",John says."its in my garage,needs new seats,radio,exhaust,breaks,acceleration,new paint job",he says"i've replaced the engine,got all the parts",John says."get Richard to give Freddie the one grand he owes",John says."if he doesn't,i will fucking kill him,have him arrested for abuse of a minor",John says.

Dr Hayes discharged me."talk to Richard",John tells dad,i got in the car with dad."i have a feeling why your car doors don't shut properly",i say"why?",dad asked"the bolts are loose",i say,i grabbed a screwdriver from the boot,tightened the bolts and screws."Freddie,when we get home.go lay in bed and rest",i nodded. 

"i'm sorry i left for work",dad says"its okay dad,i forgive you",i say."but you've gotta eat",he says.

**_ June 4th 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,time to get up",i hear dad say."Morning dad",i yawn"feeling any better?",he asked"yeah,",i say."i've gotta give you a check up",he says"no dad",i whined"I know you don't like it,i have to",he says,i get dressed,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair.Dad took me to his exam room,I sat on the dreaded chair as dad leans it back.

"Open wide",he says,i do.richard caught my eye.he scowled.dad continued checking my teeth,before picking up the polisher.he put the minty paste on it,"Open wide for me",i do.he moved to sit behind my head.holding my cheek back with the mirror,"i really want to joke about how much you look like a squirrel right now",Dad chuckles,i went red with embarrassment.Dad finished my cleaning.

dad cleaned up his office before going to talk to Richard,i sat in the living room drawing."Hey all!",John."hey John",i say"i gotta talk to you",he says.I nodded"well,i've got you a therapist,her name is Dr Williams,your first appointment is later today",i nodded."thanks John",i say,he hugged me,kissing my cheek"its okay sport",he says.

"whatcha talking about?",dad asked"Cars",i say."like we always do",i say.Richard walked in,with a smirk.i snatch the papers."John bolt it!",i say.we ran,Richard grabbed me by the throat again,John took the papers"Dad!",i say."Richard!Put my son down",dad says.i was dropped onto the floor,dad picked me up.

he put me on the sofa."Richard please don't hurt my son,leave him alone",dad says"fine,love you",they kissed.I find john in the garage."Freddie,i need you sign these papers",he says"why?",i ask"if Richard is found guilty of abuse of a minor,he and your dad are on the line for jail time,this is basically a custody order,if it does happen,i get custody of you",i nodded,i signed it.

John drove me to my appointment,"do you want me to come in with you?",i nodded"okay,since its your first time",he says.we pulled up outside,John droves a 1972 Ferrari.I was handed a form to fill out.

**_Name:Freddie Bulsara Taylor_ **

**_Parent?:Roger taylor_ **

**_Step parents?:None_ **

**_Relatives:John Deacon_ **

**_Date of birth:September fifth 1973,Wednesday_ **

**_Age?:17_ **

**_Reason for appointment?:N/A_ **

I hand the form back."Freddie Taylor?",who i assume to be Dr Williams says."come on",Uncle John says.We walked inside,"i'm Dr Williams,you must be Freddie",she says"yeah",i say."this is your uncle?",i nodded"he's the one who made the appointment",i say."tell me what's going on at home",she says,i sat on the sofa.

"Well,my dads husband,recently almost strangled me to death,put me in hospital for a few hours,he did it again today,he's known for hitting me repeatedly,acts like nothing happened when my dad asks him about it,i'm the one who is then blamed",i say."How old are you?",she asked"seventeen",i say."do you attend school?",she asked"No,i don't,i dropped out at sixteen due to bullying,then became a mechanic which i still am",i say.

"how long have you been doing that?",she asked"a year today,its what i love doing",i say."show me your fix ups",she says,i pull up my Belvedere."This took me months to finish",i say.

"Do you feel scared around your dads husband?",i nodded"feel like you can't breathe?",i nodded."Well,this is a case of PTSD,post traumatic stress disorder,i'll get you a prescription for medication,",she says.We went to the pharmacy."Our secret",John says,i nodded,he hands me a couple pills of my prescription,Prozac.

"John...",i start to say while we pulled up"uh oh",he says."she got the cops involved",i say,i ran inside.my heart stopped,i teared up.John walked in,they were in a yelling match.John banged on the wall.they turn around,dad saw me,i ran to him."i'm sorry",he says"Dad,dad",i say"snap out of it!",i say.

"i'm okay,",i say."Dad,you need to go and cool off,please",i say.he kissed my head,hugging me,he walked to the kitchen.

"how are you so calm?",John asked."instincts",i say.Richard is in cuffs,I walk to the Kitchen"dad?I'm okay",i say to him.

"I was with John",i tell him,"what happened?",i ask."Richard and i got into a fight,cops turned up,none of us had touched a phone",he says.i swallow hard"Dad,i'm seeing a therapist,i asked John to get me one",i say.dad hugged me."i'm sorry for not ever believing you",he says"its okay dad,right now i only care about you",i say.

I grabbed the first aid kit,cleaned up dads bloody,cut knuckles."I love you dad,i'm sorry for pushing you away",i say.


	2. (2)Can't help falling in love with you

**Cast:**

**Janelle:21**

**John deacon:23**

**Freddie Taylor:17**

**Paul prenter:23**

**Warnings:guns,shooting,self harm mention,sugar daddy fluff**

**if anyone wants sugar daddy sugar baby fluff let me know,it'll go into the next chapter!**

**_ June 4th 1990,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

" ** _Wise men say that only fools rush in.But i can't help falling in love with you,Shall i stay? would it be a sin,if i can't help falling in love with you.Like a river flows,surely to the sea,Darling,so it goes,some things are meant to be.Take my hand,take my whole life too,for i can't help falling in love with you,Like a river flows,surely to the sea,darling so it goes,some things are meant to be.Take my hand,take my whole life too,for i can't help falling in with you,for i can't help falling in with you_** ",i sang while dealing with dads cuts.

"I love you too",he says."Dad,i know it stings and hurts,you did the same with me when i got hurt",i say."i know i've been a brat",i say."you're my son,you get it from me",he says.grabbed the butterfly stitches to put on the cut under dads eye.I made dad a chamomile tea with a tea spoon of honey,dash of sugar,"Drink it",i tell him."just how i like it",he says smiling."i learn from you dad, i'm sorry for all the times i called you a shit dad",i say"Freddie,i was young when i adopted you,i was dumb enough to marry Richard",he says, 

"I'm gonna go talk to the police,stay here,i'm not risking losing my dad",i say."i can't move anyway",he says."Are you Freddie?",an officer asked"yeah i am",i say"officer Wilson",he says"first of all,i want to know the charges against Richard",i say."None",he says"Really?Richard is abusive to me,he almost killed me,he strangled me,until i passed out,he did again today,i was out with my uncle when i come home to this,he hurt my dad,he needs to be locked up for abuse of a minor and domestic abuse",i say.

I hand them pictures as evidence,video evidence,i always set up hidden cameras.I slapped Richard"you disgust me",i say."can i?",i ask officer Jack who has him in cuffs."Sure",he has a shit eating grin.I kicked Richard in the balls,he let out a girl like scream,the rest of us start laughing.

"Oh my god",i was giggling.i walk to the kitchen"what did you do?",dad asked"kicked Richard in the balls,he screamed like a girl",i say."you should've seen it",i say."Rog,your mums here",John says"Auntie!",i say."hey Freddie",she hugged me,i took her to the kitchen"Richard did it,he's in cuffs in the living room if you want to beat him up,i kicked him in the balls,i don't think Richard has any balls anymore,i think they went back into him at my hard kick",i say."your dad taught you well",she says.

she went to the living room.I'm in a hoodie and jeans with socks on.

**_ June fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

i ran to dads room"hey now,what's wrong?",he asked,i cried into his chest"Freddie,you wont lost me,i'm still here",he says."i'm scared he'll come back",i say"i know honey",he says.I used dads bathroom,had my very first PTSD attack,couldn't breathe,crying,mumbling over and over again,dad came in,he pulled me into his arms"hey shh",he says.I calmed down"John told me everything you talked about with the therapist",he says.

I took two of my pills.dad and i got downstairs,we had changed the locks,given John a spare key.forever locked the garage.I work in Johns garage.dad made breakfast,John came in.he had given me his pistol."Freddie,go to school today",Dad says"No",i say."i'd rather be here with you dad",i say"Freddie,i've got John to help me today,my mother is waiting for you outside",he says,John walked me outside."Oh Freddie",she says

She dropped me off at school,my breathing quickened.i couldn't do it.I have Johns pistol,"think you got rid of me that easy",my breathing picked up,tears flowed.I booked it to the one place where he can't get me,Johns garage,i got into my car,cried with the lights on,garage door shut.I'm scared,terrified.

I eventually drove around,with the pistol,i saw the cop who helped me press charges."Officer Jack?",i say quietly"hey kid,what do you need?",he asked"protection",i say."i'll drive with you",he says,he got in his car,i got in mine.he escorted me back to school.I got out my car,officer Jack came in with me.

he walked me to my first class,stayed by the door."Ma'am,he's allowed",i spoke up"he's with me",i say.class ended.i walked out to my car"you can't get rid of me!",i look at me,No please no."kid stay back",Jack says,my breathing picked up.

_**(Auntie,** Freddie)_

_"Auntie,Richards back"_

_**"HE WHAT?!"** _

_"i have an officer with me,he stayed with me in school"_

**_"im gonna come get you"_ **

_"Nah,i can drive home"_

I had a PTSD attack,took my keys,grabbed the pistol.Jack let me bring it out."Get down on the floor or i will shoot",i say,my finger rests on the trigger.he went for me,i shot out of reaction.

It hit him in the chest,I drove home.slammed the door shut,slid the gun across the floor."I murdered someone",i say with no emotion"What did you do?",uncle John asked"Richard's back,he tired to kill me,i shot him",i say"in front of the whole school,i got expelled,not allowed back",i say.

Officer Jack turned up.he came to me,"listen to me,he's gone,locked up,you're safe,i'll give you my Glock",he says,he put it in my hand."if you ever need me,call down to the station ask for me",he says,i nodded."dad,i'm going out for a drive",i say"are you sure?",dad asked,i nodded"mm",i hum.

I got in my car with the rifle.pulled into the cafe,i bumped into someone"i....I'm so sorry",i stammered"its okay kid,Brian",he says"F.....Freddie",i say."are you okay though?",he asked"Yeah,just a family problem",i say"Let me buy the drink",he says"what's your usual?",he asked"Chocolate shake",i say.

"is that your car outside?",i nodded"fixed it up myself",i say."i could always give you a money to get parts",he says"No,that wont be right",i say."I'm a billionaire businessman,i'll give you money,then you let me get you whatever you want",he says"like a sugar daddy/sugar baby?",i ask"yeah",he says,i got my drink.Dean winked at me,extra chocolate.

"how's the Harley?",he asked"Dean,i don't ride it,i drive my belvedere",i tell him."Freddie watch out",dean says,i duck down.

"he's back",i start having a PTSD attack,rocking back and forth,breathing heavy,fast,i took me nearly three hours to calm down.I ran to my car,avoiding Richard,grabbed my guns."Oi Richard",i spat.he turned around,i fired on him,we took it outside,i put the pistol in the car while the glock is my hand,"turn yourself in or i shoot",i say.

he went for me.i shot,got him.Jack turned up with three other officers."did you shoot?",i nodded"he went for me",i whimper."I'll bring your car home",Jack says."thank you",i say."i'll drive you back",Brian says,i just met him"i just met you",i say."so?",he rolls his eyes.

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

_"Can i stay with a friend?"_

_**"Why?"** _

_"Richards back,i trust the friend to stay with,please dad,its gonna keep us from being killed,he wants me dead"_

_**"alright,but text me before bed"** _

_"i will dad,i promise,i love you so much"_

_**"i love you too Freddie"** _

"C.....Can we go to yours",i ask him."does your dad know?",i nodded"Told him,the guy that tried to kill me is my dads ex husband,he abused me,tried to kill me,he wants me dead,i have PTSD.i carry a gun with me"

**_ June sixth 1990,Thursday _ **

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

_"Morning dad"_

_**"good Morning,did you sleep well?"** _

_"mhmm,having breakfast right now"_

_**"okay,text me when you get to school"** _

_"i will dad,i love you"_

_**"love you too"** _

"you must really love your dad",Brian says"i do,a lot.when his ex husband got arrested,i took care of my dad,cleaned up the cuts,dad keeps a gun in the house now,we changed the locks,my garage is locked forever",i say"eat up,i'll take you to school",he says."okay",i say."from now on,whenever something happens,feel free to come stay here with me",i nodded.

i'm dressed and ready"come on",he says,we got in his car,i have my pistol.I saw jack once we pulled up at school"forgetting something",i turn around,i got a hug from Brian"have a good day",he smiled"i will",i say.

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

_"im at school,got a lift"_

_**"alright"** _

"Jack!",i squeal.he span me around"you seem bright today",he says"yeah,i took my meds",i say.I got through a whole day of school.John picked me up."good day?",i nodded.Police are outside,i walk inside"i'm home",i say"did you have a good day?",dad asked"yes dad",i say.he smothered me in kisses."Dad,stop it",i laughed,snorting too,it tickled a lot.

he stopped."did you sleep well with the friend?",i nodded."got a good nights sleep,not a single nightmare,i showered,took my meds",i say."why are the cops here?",i ask."they found Richard's stash of Child P**N",i nodded.I drove down to the main garage,i know the owner,Paul Prenter,he's a sweetheart.

"Paul!",I call out"hey tiger",he says."hey",i smile."john told me what happened,you okay?",he asked"yeah,apart from PTSD",i say."We got someone coming in",he says,i nodded,changed into my overalls.I walked back out into the garage,my eyes met Brian's."You work here?!",he asked"sometimes,i'm taking up the full time job now",i say.

"you two know each other?!",paul asked"yes,he bought me my usual shake after i bumped into him",i say.I think i'm falling for him."what's it today",i ask."i've done everything to changing oil tanks to replacing the body of a car",i say. 

i went under the car,"mhm oil leak",i say.I replaced the leaking oil pipe with a new one,tightened it in.i went and washed my hands.

_Flashback,Freddie was fourteen when this happened._

_"you cant get away from me,you little brat!",Richard screamed at me while choking me,dad was in the kitchen talking to uncle John.I was stuck with Richard choking me,the amount of times he tried to kill me,shoot me,strangle me._

_end flashback_

" ** _Wise men say that only fools rush in.But i can't help falling in love with you,Shall i stay? would it be a sin,if i can't help falling in love with you.Like a river flows,surely to the sea,Darling,so it goes,some things are meant to be.Take my hand,take my whole life too,for i can't help falling in love with you,Like a river flows,surely to the sea,darling so it goes,some things are meant to be.Take my hand,take my whole life too,for i can't help falling in with you,for i can't help falling in with you_** ",I sang while working on a car,Paul had brought it in for me to fix up,i kept singing to myself while fixing the car.

Replaced the seats,radio.found spare parts for the exhaust.I got the radio working,I hit my head,"you're aware you're bleeding",Brian says"i know",i say."just smacked my head off the dash",i say.wiped up the blood."Sit down",Paul says to me,"i'll be fine",i tell him.put butterfly strips on my cut.

Replaced the exhaust pipe,with a new one,grabbed the key from Paul.Turned on the car which is a 1973 Plymouth Barracuda.heard the purr of the engine.turned it off,"Smoke?",Paul offered"sure why not,i need one",i took one,lit it"should you be smoking?",Jack"piss off",i laugh."its my break",i say"just finished a 1973 Plymouth Barracuda",i say.

I put out my smoke,walk inside.went over to my car.tied my hair up.did an oil change for it,I had to repaint the whole car,sanded off all the paint which took me an hour.grabbed blue spray paint,sprayed the car with it.I finished after roughly going over the spray coat two times,then a clear coat.

"shit,i gotta get home",i say,i hopped into my car,drove home.

**_ June 7th 1990,Friday _ **

I have Therapy today,its group therapy."Good morning",dad says,i sleep in dads room on a spare bed"Morning dad",i yawn,i got up,dressed,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair out."do you need a lift?",dad asked"No,i'll be fine",i say"are you sure Freddie bear?",dad asked"yes dad,i'm sure",i say"I love you",i say"i love you too",he says,kissing my cheek.

I got into my belvedere,drove down to the hospital.I pulled in,took the keys of my car.I went to the psychiatric ward.walked to group therapy"you must be Freddie?",the leader says"yeah",i say"its fine to be nervous,everyone is on a first time",she says. 

"Freddie,would you like to start?",she asked"sure,i'm Freddie,i'm seventeen,victim of abuse",i say."if you don't mind telling us",she says."well,i was abused by my dads ex husband,he's tried to kill me,still is now,he recently tried to shoot me,it gets to the point,where i carry a firearm with me,i have PTSD from it",i say.i didn't mention the rape.

"who's car is the belvedere?",i shot up"its mine!",i say."Stop!that's my car!",i say."I doubt that",the man laughed"i fixed up this car,my name is on the insurance",i spat.I drove my car to Johns garage,shut and locked in,walked back."Sorry",i say"No,its alright",the leader says."why don't we state a fact about ourselves",she suggests,i went first"well,i work as a mechanic alongside my uncle and my boss in the main garage",i say.

"how long have you been doing it?",i was asked.


	3. (3)Barracuda

**_ June 7th 1990,Friday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"Freddie,what did you do to get away from the abuse?",i was asked."I wasn't home when he got arrested,i had just got back from the doctors with my uncle to find my dad covered in cuts them yelling,from that point i had to be diagnosed with PTSD,i keep having flashbacks to that day.i sleep in my dads room,scared with a gun under my bed.",i say.

"what medication are you on?",i was asked"Prozac",i say"i forgot to add,i was raped by my dads ex,weeks after they adopted me,he never wanted me to call him by his first name,i was six when he raped me then it turned to always raping me until i was twelve,i finally got the courage to run away for a week",i say.

"at age sixteen,i started working on cars for a living,my first car is a belvedere",i say.I walked out,got in my car.drove away,went to the cafe and parked around back."you okay?",Dean asked"No i'm not",i say"i'm pissed off,i had group therapy,it got into the topic of rape",i say.

_**(John,** Freddie)_

_**"hey,i got a girlfriend,her name is Janelle",** _

_"Lucky you,i dont care"_

_**"Jesus Freddie"** _

_"IM PISSED OFF JOHN,i was forced to talk about my rape"_

_**"oh bear"** _

_"im sleeping at a friends tonight,tell dad"_

i sighed,got in my car,drove up to Brian's place,pounded on the door"what do you want?Freddie",he says."i need somewhere to stay",i say.he let me in,"what happened?",he asked."fucking therapy did,they made me talk about when Richard raped me",i say.

We cuddled on the sofa.....

'CRIMINAL AND RAPIST,RICHARD ESSEX HAS ESCAPED PRISON,LOCK YOU DOORS!'.

My heart pounding,i took my meds,starting to calm down.I had a full blown PTSD attack,repeating the same few words.Brian pulled me onto his lap,"Calm down,its okay",he says.I managed to calm down.

_**(???,** Freddie)_

_**"I know where you are"** _

_"fuck off Richard Essex"_

_**No,i want you dead"** _

_"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"_

_**"Im outside"** _

_"Fuck off",_

"he's outside",i panicked."i gotta leave before he kills me",i say"you're not leaving Freddie,"Brian says"I have to!he'll kill me,he wants me dead,he's tried before!",i yell."i know the backstreets!",i say"my safe place is the garage",i say,i lead Brian to the garage,shut the shutters,locked them,locked up,lights on."what do you want?",Paul asked"Richard escaped prison he wants me dead",i say."i'm fucking terrified,shitting myself",i say.

_**(Daddy,** Freddie)_

_"Daddy,Richard escaped Prison,he wants me dead,he knows where i am"_

_**"do you have you gun?"** _

_"yes"_

_**"i will get hold of Jack"** _

_"thank you,im scared dad"_

_**"i know bear,stay on the line with me"** _

_"I will,im scared daddy,what if he finds me?"_

_**"he wont Freddie,i promise you that,Jacks on his way"** _

Im terrified,Brian held out his arms,i walk into them."I think i'm falling for you",i tell him."i'm Twenty four _,_ you're seventeen",he says"so?",i say.

_**(???,** Freddie)_

_**"Found you,i know where you are Freddie,come out"** _

_"No Wessex,"_

_**"ESSEX!",** _

"POLICE OPEN UP!",Jack.i kept my hoodie and jeans on,crying now.Brian let me cry into his shoulder,he held me close to him.Rubbing my back,"its alright Freddie",he says."i'm fucking scared of him",i say."he's gonna kill me",i say"no he wont",paul says"yes he will,he has a fucking gun on him,i know it",i say.a bullet shot past,just missing Brian and i."told you",i squeaked.

Jack came in,"i'll take you to mine for the night",Brian says."None of us can leave",Jack says."why?",i ask"well...he's putting up a scene",i nodded,grabbed the rifle.Jack came out with me.I got down on one knee,aimed the rifle for Richard's chest.

Jack did the same"one....two three",we shot.down he goes."You fucking brat",i hear him say.Brian and i look at each other got into our cars,as did Paul.we drove off fast.I pulled into my drive,Brian drove home,Paul stayed behind me.

"Stupid fucking piece of shit",i muttered.I grabbed a hammer from the garage"i swear to god",Paul says"its my car",i say."I'd rather get my fucking satellite back",i say.i smashed up the car in anger,frustration.smashed the windshield in.shot at it,I walked inside,slammed the door behind me,unlocked the garage door.got the burnt satellite out,brought in a new one to fix up and keep.

"Freddie",dad says"go away",i mumble. while under the car.fixing an oil leak."don't give me attitude please",he says"what's bothering you?",he asked"fucking everything",i say."i just ruined my fucking belvedere out of anger,its fucked,this is fucked,my whole life is fucked!",i say. 

"i'm just a gay faggot,who can't find love,everyone is against him,i'm fucking girly,almost got killed,i'm fucked up",i say."Don't say that"Dad says"what?Its true",i say"i'm fucked up since the bastard started raping me when i was six",i spat.

I went to my room after showering,dad walked in.I was going through everything.stripping my room walls bare."what on earth are you doing",he asked"leaving",i say."Richard fucked me up,its your fucking fault for marrying the prick,letting him rape me,abuse me,almost kill me!",i yelled at dad."should've put me back in the system when i was ten",i spat.

I picked up my bag full of clothes,my stuff,teddy bear,blanket."i wont come back",i spat

."its your fault i'm like this,you married the prick,let him hurt me,he raped me,he abused me,left marks on me,John was the only one who cared about me,i will never forget the day he broke my hips,i had to have surgery,was in the hospital for months,had to do physio,my hips are still fucked now.it does hurt to think about it.You're a shit dad",i spat

"don't you dare give me attitude Freddie,i was working the night it happened",he says"bullshit!you were in the room when it happened!you didn't do anything!John took me to the hospital,stayed with me,what did you do?Stayed with Richard,blamed me for it",i spat."I fucking hate you so much,so fucking much,you're the worst dad ever,i had better luck in other foster homes before you,you fucking asshole",i yell.I left the house.ran away to brian's 

I let myself in,"what's up?",he asked"ran away from home,i never want to go home,i wanna stay here",i say"you can",Brian says."My dad and i got into an argument,he let the prick hurt me,the amount of times i've been in hospital",i say,i took off my shirt and jeans,

"this was a hip replacement,he had crushed my hips,i was stuck in hospital doing physio",i say."he broke my legs and arms a lot,choked me until i passed out,dad let it happen.i kinda called my dad a shitty parent which he is",i say.

"i don't know what to do anymore",i say."i could either shoot myself or go back to him",i sigh"don't shoot yourself",Brian says."Go back to your dad",he says"No,I love you Brian!",i blurted"shit",i squeaked."I'll just go,its not like i'm loved",i mutter"i love you too",he says"What",i say"I.Love.You.too",he says. 

he kissed me,"i can get you anything",he says"A new dad",i say.I left,i don't have my car.i felt myself get thrown to the floor,landing on my hips."R...Richard",i spat."g....get away from me",i say.i was in pain,it hurts a lot now.

_**(dad,** Freddie)_

_"i need help please"_

_"Richard found me,i think he broke my hips again,it hurts"_

_**"no"** _

_"please,im sorry,im in pain,it hurts so much,i cant move"_

_"please,AHHHH!"._

"Stop it Richard,you've got you wanted",i say,in pain.Someone had called the police and an ambulance.i couldn't move my hips or bottom half.I was taken to hospital,went to surgery.

**_ June 8th 1990,Saturday _ **

I started coming round,after being out for the rest of the day.I felt weird below the waste,i knew i had got my hips realigned again.the doctor came in,i managed to sit up."how're you feeling?",he asked"sore",i say."well,your hips were realigned",he says.I was able to go home today.

I got an Uber home,paid the fare,let myself in.I'm sore still.Wanted to lay down with a heat pad on my hips,i laid on the sofa with a pillow under my hips,top off,heat pad across my waist."Freddie",John says"Hi",i say."are you okay?",he asked"i am now,Richard broke my hips again,had surgery last night,they let me go home",i say.

"i'm just really really sore",i say.dad came in.

"bear,i'm sorry too",he says"please don't try and hug me,my hips hurt a lot",i say."Can i look?",dad asked,i nodded.he gently pulled the blanket off my hips."I might have scar cream",he says."it hurts,i'm sorry dad",i say"Freddie,you're hurt,forget the argument",he says.

"the doctor said if i don't heal properly,i could be paralysed from the waist down,i wont be able to work on my cars",i say"Freddie,if that happens,i can get you into physio,",dad says.stroking my hair softly."it hurts dad",i say"i know Freddie teddy",he says.he kissed my cheek. 

"I love you dad",i say"i love you too Freddie",he says."there's something i have to tell you",i say."go on",dad says"i.....i.......I have a sugar daddy",i say"excuse me?",dad says"i'm sorry,i wanted to tell you then Richard tried to kill me",i say."i'm not mad as long as your sugar daddy doesn't hurt you,i'm fine with it",he says."I think i fell for him too.",i say.

"he kissed me",i say.

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_"hey Brian"_

_**"hey,where are you"** _

_"at home,got back from the hospital,prick broke my hips again",i say._

dad kissed my head.


	4. I just found this(A/N:)




End file.
